One Down
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: Ziva recalls an attack on the team from earlier that day. And what she could have done better during a firefight, gas attack, and bombing. WARNING: character death and implied suicide. Rated T for mild language.


_I am in a tired mood. And I've been reading some of the saddest fanfics out there, so my muse (Andrew), and I came up with this :) It is sad, and if you don't like Character Death, please don't read this. Or grab the nearest box of tissues. Sorry it's so short, I've been up all night, not sleeping at all. And guess what? It's my birthday! :D I am now offically twelve ;) Buon divertimento_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize_

_Characters are slighty AU_

_Warning: Implied suicide and death. Character death. Minor language._

_Sorry if it's unclear. I hope you all enjoy it ;)_

_~Very Special Agent Bandit_

* * *

><p>One Down<p>

A heart-breaking silence filled the air. Ziva sat numbly, quietly, watching the farthest wall as if it were an attacker approaching her. She scolded herself for letting the hot tears fall down her flushed cheeks, but she'd done it before. Just that morning she'd cried. She'd cried and cried and cried. And cried until she thought she could cry no more. But she was evidently wrong. It felt wrong. She was living. The world was supposed to end. She was supposed to die. Seconds after. But she hadn't. She'd killed them all. In anger and rage and puzzlement. She'd killed them all for him. Her last route to sanity. She didn't think, she knew she couldn't live with the guilt filling her. It was all over. They'd spent five months tracking these bastards. And it was over know.

She could remember it. It was blurry. But she could remember. There was a loud crack that cut through the air like a knife. The bullet whizzed through the air. Past her. Towards McGee. One down. They'd turned towards the attacker. A double tap to his heart. The next attack was less quick. A gas filled the air. They'd all sprinted for the exit, shooting randomly in the opaque room. As they darted towards the door, Gibbs was tackled to the ground. And he put up a hell of a fight. Ziva and Tony watched desperately from behind a window, safe from danger, as Gibbs slowly suffocated to death, along with one of the terrorists. Two down.

The third attack was the most intense. Smoke filled her lungs as her and Tony were trapped in a firefight, explosives ringing through the air as reinforcements came to the rescue. They were all killed. Slowly. One by one. Same as her team. Soon, it was just her and Tony, and a handful of terrorists. They were trapped. He was protecting her with his life as she stopped the bomb, which one of the terrorists had set. Tony shot a couple. A few more, and finally, with only the leader and one left, he leaned down, and whispered something in her ear.

"Run," he pleaded quietly, "I'll be right behind you."

"And what? Let him get away?" Ziva hissed, trying to keep her concentration on the wires.

"It's our only chance of surviving," Tony replied calmly, "You're obviously having trouble with the bomb."

"I am not," her teeth were clenched. It was nothing like she'd ever dealt with before.

Tony gave a mirthless chuckle, "Run."

"He'll get away."

"And if we don't run, he'll get away _and_ we'll be killed," Tony protested, keeping an eye on the two, who were talking in the corner, just like them.

"I'd rather die a hero than run like a coward," Ziva replied steadily, her hands shaking as she struggled to decided what wire to cut.

"Run, I'll make sure they won't get away. They'll be killed," Tony's eyes brightened.

"You'll be killed," Ziva risked glancing up at him for a second.

He gave her a long, sorrow-filled look, "I'll be right behind you."

She turned back to her work, "Even you are not good enough to pull that off."

"Go!" he finally shouted, and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Tony!" she'd screamed as she tripped and stumbled, and turned just in time to see him, in an act of bravery, pick up the bomb, grab the terrorists by the shoulders, and smile charmingly at her.

"Good bye, my ninja."

_Three down._

_Soon to be four._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, not exactly the happiest fic out there, but I really do hope you enjoy it. And I would really appreciate it if you reviewed for me :) Please? Also, if you wanted another chapter, please let me know. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but if you have any good ideas, feel free to let me know, and I'll just write it. ;) Thank you all so much. Love you guys 3**


End file.
